1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to function generators, and particularly to a voltage-controlled dual-slope square and triangular waveform generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Triangular and square wave generators are widely used in a wide range of applications in measurement and instrumentation systems. This justifies the development of a large number of triangular and square wave generators using a variety of active elements, including operational amplifiers, current conveyors, and current mirrors using discrete transistors. Most of these circuits cannot generate voltage-controlled dual-slope triangular waves.
Thus, a voltage-controlled dual-slope square and triangular waveform generator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.